Say Yes
by Cherybloom
Summary: Laurel magically appears to the world of cartoon. But she's none to happy about this, she runs away from the first person she meets, Kevin and now how will she face other faces that are just so different from the real world? Review… Please?
1. Chapter 1

**S**ay **Y**es

**_B_**_y: Laurel, lol _

**_D_**_isclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. But I do in fact; own myself and all my ideas. _

OpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOp

* * *

**C**hapter **1 **

**_L_**_aurel _fell to the pavement, magically appearing to the world of cartoon.

Her black hoodie covered her eyes and her long black pop-out skirt flew up slightly as she landed on the pavement with a thud; her poor tush hit the pavement first.

"Ow, my butt!" Was her reaction, after she came from her everyday "real" world to the land of unreal things and crudely drawn faces…

Rubbing her butt sorely she winced as the sun came into her eyes.

"Were the hell am I?" She asked out loud matter-of-factly, not knowing that the world she left behind was far, far away. She supposed she would have to look around if she were to know were she was, so she lifted up the hoodie revealing medium length shiny brown hair. Her eyes narrowed at the bright sun above; the …sun?

The 'sun' looked very strange indeed.

"Are those outlines of a circle?" she asked to no one in particular. She stared at it, trying to prove herself wrong. 'Naw, must be my imagination!' she thought arguing with her eyes, her mom always _did _tell her not to stare at the sun or it would wreck her eyesight, so she supposed that must have been what was happening now. She fixed her eyes away from the sun to the bright rode pavement, her eyes widened, "What the-?" But she never finished, "Hey move it-Ahh!"

Someone said, starting to scream behind her, she then felt a body fall of top of her making her fall the rest of the way to the pavement from her sitting position.

The body felt hot and sweaty as if someone had washed there hands but never dried them. The hot sweaty body followed wit a boom of masculine voice.

"Dang that hurt …You ok?" Laurel groaned outwardly, today was not her day at all, being hurt two, first her rump and now some sweaty smelly guy. "Uggg …I'm ok." She replied not in one of her friendliest moods.

She couldn't see the person who had fallen on top of her; she could only see the blue sky, which, strangely, was not busy in the slightest, no birds, and no planes sailing by.

She thought it also strange, but shrugged it off.

"Can you get off me now?" she asked tiredly, she felt the person jump a little, "O-oh ya." was his brilliant reply as he pushed from his hands.

"Gosh, thank you." She said with a hint of sarcasm but meant it to be amusing. She sat up fast, just to have her hood come into her eyes.

"So I was wondering if you were new to the cul-de-sac?"

"Cul-de-sac, uh, what? What do you mean?" She turned to the male with her head, before she moved the hood from her eyes, and paused. Her eyes widened at the boy with the backwards-baseball cap and green-white shirt.

"Uwah-uwah!!" Came her voice finally, not being able to put words there, ten se screamed, not even knowing se was doing it., it came out franticly like a child who had seen an picture of evil Barney.

Her arms and legs worked on there own as she scooted as far away from the boy as she could.

"Wahh-Wahh!" She cried, still not being able to vocalize her horror, she pointed at the boy as if were a huge black scary spider.

She wasn't crazy after all, she hadn't imagined the lines around the sun, and this….should she say 'boy' Was something else, and she didn't like it ONE bit.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

* * *

Well that's it for Capter 1, I know, that was waaay to short. 

I hope that was a good beginning, I'm new to the cartoon field, because what I write about is anime/manga usually. I'm gonna need at least 5 reviews! Come on people! You can do it! **Review**! Lol, oh, and also, no flames...thanx:Hugs: to every one!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of a story the authoress can not remember.

Disclaimer: Um, (yawn) it's early in the morning, I don't think Ed Edd and Eddy will be on till, IDK.

Anyhow, I don't own EEE, s-so, s-s-so, s-so, THERE! (nods head)

* * *

"Nya!!!!!!!!!" she pointed rudly at the young boy, her eyes widening as a sudden thought of convolutions wanted to take her over.

"I know yoooooou!"

The boy cocked his head to the side, "Huh? You do? I don't think I know you though." Laurel scrambled up, and ran.

'_No. No. I'm wrong I know I can't be here!' _

She didn't run for long until she broke out in a sweat, "T-to many donuts, can't r-run much l-longer!

"Gah!" she cried out in fright as she saw a girl with bright orange hair and an angry expression march past her. Laurel stopped to look around her.

"I know! I'm in a dream, or, some kind of weird virtual game, maybe I'm actually on _Caned Camera_ and these are just low paid actors in suits? Right? …Right?"

"Hiya!" exclaimed someone as they smacked her on the back. (open-hand of course!)

"Ed, you really should not go up to people and do that it is most rude." said a more polite voice. (Moreover don't do this folks, or, they could get mad at you, pull out a hockey stick and start beating you up, just a suggestion; it's not a good habit….Heh…Heh…Heh …)

Anyway, back to Laurel, with her GREAT, HORRIBLE, AWFUL, misfortune-table story. (Did I forget to tell you, didn't even care to check over her work for major mistakes?)

Ahem.

Laurel shook violently as she saw two more, well-known, characters appear before her.

"Wah!" was all she could explain…

Speaking of "Wah's!" and, "Gah's!" had she even spoken anything beside baby talk since her great 'adventure to 'toon-land'?

Hmmm… I forgot! 

(Authoress is to lazy to check her own Chapter 1 of her own story, starring her. Because she doubts people will care too much, let alone she can't think strait since it's about, err, lets say, 4:37 in the morning!)

So on again with the story…..

(Autheress: Do I have tooooooo?)

YES!!! IT IS YOUR MORAL RIGHT!

(A/n: Wow, this story went to hell in a hand-basket. Ahem. Excuse my French.)

STORY NOW!

(Ok, gosh, pushy!)

Edd and Ed stared in wonderment as the girl scrambled up a nearby oak tree and resorted to throwing oak seed at them, her shot was t-r-i-b-b-l-e so they didn't have to dodge whatsoever from her 'anger objects'.

"See Ed, I told you, you shouldn't do that with strangers. I think you've scared her, maybe."

Ed smiled happily, "I know Double D, she's pretending to be a squirrel, but she needs me to catch the nuts of the harvest!" He opened his mouth and jumped, running around to catch the 'nuts of the harvest'.

Double D sighed, when was he ever going to go back to that math assignment? (Authoress curses the so called 'learning' device called m-a-t-h to the heavens, and spouts how math was really a torture device, used to torment, the people who don't behave. I HATE YOU MATH!!!!)

Regaining herself, (both Authoress and fictional story character.) Laurel heard Double D,

"Miss, please do not be afraid, we did not mean to frighten you." reassured Edd.

Laurel gulped, and then slowly came down the tree.

"Sorry.." She mumbled.

"That's better…" reassured dd.

Laurel nodded, and then started to cry. "I d-don't know w-were I am!" she told the two.

"If you are lost, perhaps we should tell an adult?" suggested dd.

Laurel was about to answer, when the Ed (Who had just been moments ago chewing on oak seeds) scooped up the two, "We should go see Eddy! He'll be happy if we bring a _girl _back!"

"Ed, now just a minute, this girl is lost, we cannot bring her with us-"

but dd could not finish, for, Ed had started running top speed (witch, is very fast.) off to Eddy's house.

* * *

Sigh…no…I can write no more, it's 5:16 in the morning, uggh!

_**Please review. **_


End file.
